Extraños impulsos
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha,universitario cuya vida es monótona y aburrida. Pero su vida cambia al conocer a Naruto y parece ser correspondido, pero por causa de los celos del Uchiha terminaran teniendo sexo oral "accidental"? LEMON! ACTUALICE! XD
1. Esos hermosos ojos azules

**Género:** shounen ai/ Yaoi/ LEMON (relación chicoxchico) やおい

**Pareja principal: **SasukexNaruto

Waiii! Me encuentro publicando otro fic de esta serie, espero que les guste. No es gran cosa a mi parecer y además no será lo clásico de siempre con respecto a las parejas que surjan, pero espero que no les afecte. Es un UA (cosa rara en mi ¬.¬).

Habrá Lemon pero no en este capítulo, pero avisaré cuando. Los capítulos serán más cortos. Weno, espero que les guste n.n XP.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

**Capítulo 1: **_Esos hermosos ojos azules._

Era una tarde normal para un joven de cabello negro como azabache. Sus ojos eran del mismo oscuro intenso. El joven se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha. Su vida le parecía ordinaria, incluso algo aburrida. Estudiaba la universidad, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera. Este día era domingo y al estar libre había ido a pasar un buen rato con su novia. Su novia era una linda chica rubia de ojos azules de un tono muy claro. La chica se llamaba Ino Yamanaka y ella también estaba a punto de terminar una licenciatura. Aunque la chica estaba enamorada de él, Sasuke solo andaba con ella para pasar el rato y para que algunos dejaran de molestarlo con eso de que ellos ya tenían novia desde antes. Sin embargo, Sasuke no sentía ni el más mínimo interés en la chica. Ella no le causaba atracción siquiera, a pesar de que era muy codiciada por varios jóvenes por su belleza y porte. A sus 26 años, Sasuke nisiquiera se había enamorado de alguien o interesado físicamente por alguien. Pero él era apuesto y cualquier chica se enamoraba de él.

La pareja acababa de salir del cine. Ambos se dirigieron a la plaza que estaba fuera.

-iré a ver algunos modelos, espera aquí si quieres- dijo la chica. La rubia de inmediato comenzó a merodear los departamentos de ropa y accesorios de belleza. Mientras, el pelinegro seguía con su actitud fría. Se aburrió de estar parado sin hacer algo y se dirigió a donde estaba una tienda de electrónica. Le interesaban muchos los nuevos aparatos que salían, así que decidió recorrerlo.

Al llegar, el pelinegro se encontró con unos televisores de plasma en el aparador. Seguía viendo. Se encontró con unas cámaras que tenían distintas funciones y se detuvo a observarlas y a notar sus costos.

-okairi nasay! puede preguntar si alguna le interesa- era la voz de un joven rubio que le hablaba sonriente a su lado. El rubio era un empleado del lugar. Era un joven atractivo que aparentemente tenía casi la misma edad que Sasuke.

El pelinegro volteó a verlo. Lo miró detenidamente. Esa postura en la que se encontraba el chico rubio, forma de hablar, su hermoso cabello dorado, esa sonrisa, todo había cautivado a Sasuke. Nunca antes había sentido esta emoción, nisiquiera con su novia que era rubia también y muy linda. Fue entonces cuando al no recibir respuesta por parte del azabache, el rubio joven abrió sus ojos azulados y lo miró cuestionando de nuevo.

-qué sucede? Se encuentra bien?- la mirada del ojiazul le parecía de lo más hermosa al pelinegro. Nisiquiera su novia, que tenía ojos azules también, tenía una mirada tan dulce como la de este joven. El pelinegro parecía embrujado ante tales ojos.

-no…me encuentro bien, es solo que…olvídelo- dijo el pelinegro.

-se interesa por una de estas cámaras? Son muy buenas, es lo más nuevo que ha llegado a nuestra tienda y está de oferta, además tiene muchas funciones especiales. Se la recomiendo mucho, seguramente usted tiene una linda novia a quien le gustaría fotografiar, verdad?- decía el rubio sonriendo de nuevo.

-bueno, si tengo una novia…igual de rubia que tú, pero…no es por ella que quiero una cámara. Además, deja de tenerme tanto respeto, no soy un viejo. Parece que tenemos una edad parecida…- el pelinegro le sonreía, cosa muy extraña en él.

-pues…yo tengo 25 años, cumpliré 26 pronto- dijo el rubio.

-y por que alguien como tú…trabaja aquí?- dijo.

-bueno, es que lo hago de medio tiempo por que tengo que tener dinero suficiente para mis estudios en la universidad- dijo el ojiazul.

-estudias? Yo también voy a la universidad. Eres extranjero?- dijo el pelinegro.

-no, soy de aquí de Tokio. Mi padre es rubio aunque no se nuestros orígenes. Cómo te llamas?- dijo el rubio.

-Sasuke Uchiha y tú?-

-Naruto Uzumaki…bueno, disculpa que te deje pero tengo que seguir atendiendo a la gente que llega…-

-espera…yo soy un cliente y quiero que me muestres algunas cosas- el pelinegro le tomó del brazo antes de que el rubio se fuera y le sonrió de nuevo.

Mientras Naruto le mostraba las cámaras, el azabache no podía dejar de mirarlo embobado. Nunca había sentido esto. El rubio le provocaba una gran tranquilidad. No podía dejar de perderse en aquellos hermosos orbes azules. No dejaba de mirar esa sonrisa zorruna que el rubio tenía.

-bueno, quizá mi novia me esté esperando. Me voy, pero regresaré para comprar esta cámara- dijo el pelinegro acercándose por inercia al rubio. El rubio se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca, pero el momento se disipó cuando la voz de Ino le llamó al azabache.

-mi amor! Te estuve buscando por todos lados?- dijo la chica.

-pero tu siempre tardas en esas tiendas- dijo el pelinegro a la chica alejándose de Naruto.

-pero mira la hora que es…no tienes noción del tiempo o era muy divertido lo que hacías?- dijo la chica.

El pelinegro miró el reloj de su celular. Se asombró a notar la hora tan tarde. Acaso estar con cierto chico rubio le hizo perder la noción del tiempo? Nisiquiera se había dado cuenta del tiempo que estuvo con él. El rubio también se sorprendió.

-bueno, vamos a casa, mi amor- dijo Ino tomándolo del brazo. Los dos salieron de ahí y el rubio sintió algo de frustración aunque no sabía por qué. Por qué al ver a Sasuke con su novia le ponía así si acababa de conocerlo?.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

-qué tal te fue hoy?- decía el padre de Naruto.

-bueno, fue un día pesado. Mañana tengo un examen. Bueno…conocí a un chico que se portó muy amable conmigo. Era un cliente con porte de presumido pero resultó todo lo contrario por que fue muy atento a lo que le decía. Estaba muy interesado en una cámara. Era un chico muy agradable!- el rubio chico hablaba con alegría.

(N/A: el padre de Naruto es el Yondaime XD pero con un traje de oficinista puesto)

-y cómo se llamaba?- dijo el mayor quitándose el saco.

-Sasuke. Era de cabello negro y con todas las características de japonés…pero luego llegó su novia y…se fue- Naruto habló triste.

-y eso…-

-no pienses mal, yo no soy un homosexual interesado en ese. Pero es que tenía tiempo que alguien no me trataba como él lo hizo- Naruto se quitó su chamarra.

-y que me dices de Hinata? Sigues saliendo con ella?-

-si, le pediré que sea mi novia. Ella es una chica muy tierna y la quiero mucho.

Los dos rubios se sentaron a la mesa a cenar. Luego Naruto se fue a su habitación y se puso a estudiar en su escritorio. Pero no dejaba de recordar esos hermosos ojos negros de Sasuke. Se quedó dormido sobre sus libros y soñó con el Uchiha.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

-bueno mi amor…creo que deberíamos de…hacerlo- decía Ino sensualmente a Sasuke y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de este.

-creo que mejor deberías de ir a casa…mañana tengo que hacer un examen muy importante- contestó y alejó a la chica.

-por que siempre evades esto? acaso no te gusto? Entonces por que somos novios si me tratas como un objeto? Muchos chicos quisieran hacerlo conmigo!!- la chica salió del departamento muy molesta.

-bueno, ahora me pondré a estudiar para mañana- el pelinegro se dio una ducha. Mientras caía el agua por su cuerpo, cada gota le recordaba los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto. El azulejo de la pared que era azul también le hacía pensar en esos hermosos ojos.

-por que no dejo de pensar en él? Acaso ese tipo me gusta?- el azabache miraba fijamente la pastilla de jabón.

-ya llegué, Sasu-chan! Hay algo de cenar para mi?- decía una voz masculina que acababa de entrar a la vivienda.

-no haya algo para cenar. Yo cené con mi novia y no compré nada. Tendrás que ir a ver si encuentras alguna tienda abierta, Itachi- dijo Sasuke saliendo del baño con la toalla en la cintura.

-por que mi hermanito siempre tiene que ser tan irresponsable?- decía Itachi refunfuñando y quitándose el saco.

-y que tal la oficina?- preguntó Sasuke.

-fue un día muy pesado!! El jefe es casi insoportable y además es un idiota!! Y el imbécil que tengo junto a mi es un rubio idiota que hace que mi trabajo sea más pesado!! No se por que acepté trabajar horas extras el día de hoy!!!- decía Itachi sentado en el sofá y encendiendo el televisor.

-yo fui con mi novia Ino al cine, luego miré en la tienda de electrónica y…conocí a un chico rubio- Sasuke suspiró.

-y…era lindo ese chico? No me digas que mi hermanito también es gay- dijo Itachi sonriendo y mirándolo. Sasuke se sonrojó al mismo tiempo que terminaba de vestirse en su habitación (que estaba junto).

-pues…era atractivo. Es rubio y tiene ojos azules. Pero no soy un gay como tú por que yo tengo novia- dijo Sasuke.

-y como se llama?- Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke siempre se había estado orgulloso de su homosexualidad.

-Naruto, iré a verlo de nuevo mañana…-dijo Sasuke.

-pues…a ver si lo conozco un día y veré si es como me gustan-

-tiene 25 años y no dejaré que tú te quedes con él- dijo Sasuke.

-valla, por que te pones así?-

-bueno es que…olvídalo!-

-será acaso que mi hermanito es un gay en el clóset que solo usa a Ino para pasar desapercibido?- dijo Itachi con sarcasmo.

-te equivocas-

-pues no se nota que ames a tu novia, nisiquiera se ve que te provoque deseo. Nunca has tenido relaciones con ella y eso que llevan dos años saliendo-

-deja de molestar!!!- Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

Era de día y se observaba a un atareado chico rubio duchándose. Al salir del baño, Naruto apenas si desayunó y salió rápido dejando a su padre sorprendido.

-me voy, tengo mucha prisa!!- decía al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo con mochila en brazos.

-tengo que llegar pronto por que hoy es examen! Toda la maldita noche soñé con ese idiota de ayer!!- decía Naruto tratando de alcanzar al camión.

Subió al transporte y al llegar a la institución, corrió todo lo que pudo para llegar a su aula respectiva. Casi resbalaba. Al llegar fue reprendido por su profesor.

-cuál es su pretexto, joven Uzumaki?- dijo el hombre.

-bueno…es que, se me hizo tarde, profesor Asuma- dijo con sumisión.

-bueno, nunca llegas tarde así que te permitiré pasar esta vez- el rubio entró y se incorporó a su lugar. Mientras, el profesor escribía en el pizarrón.

-y ahora que hizo que te retrasaras?- preguntó un joven castaño al rubio recién llegado.

-es que me la pasé estudiando toda la noche, Kiba-kun- dijo el ojiazul susurrando.

-deberías dejar de trabajar por la tarde…-dijo el castaño.

-lo necesito…- dijo el rubio.

El profesor dio las indicaciones para su examen. Los alumnos contestaron su examen y después salieron hacía otra aula.

-oye, Kiba-kun…haz sentido algo especial al ver a alguien que te trata bien?- preguntó Naruto a su amigo cuando recorrían los pasillos del Campus.

-a que te refieres?-

-que…si te gusta alguien- dijo

-bueno, si, me gusta alguien…pero no te diré quien es-

-por qué? Somos amigos, no dudes de mí- dijo el rubio.

-bueno pues… no te lo diré por que, te burlarías o incluso me dejarías de hablar _/por que estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto/_- dijo el castaño.

-si no quieres decirlo, no te obligaré. Bueno…lo que pasa es que ayer me sentí muy extraño por que a la tienda llegó un joven pelinegro que me trató muy bien y me gustó mucho su mirada. Me siento extraño- decía.

-no me digas que te gusta ese tipo…no sabía que eras gay!!-dijo el castaño divertido.

-no soy gay!! Solo me gustó su mirada!!-

-y que piensas de Hinata? No estabas saliendo con ella?- dijo Kiba.

-pues si, de hecho he pensado en pedirle que fuera mi novia…la quiero mucho- dijo el rubio.

-así que será tu novia…bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos al rato- el castaño se alejó y entró a otra aula. Naruto siguió caminando.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

Era medio día. Sin saberlo, Sasuke había ingresado al mismo instituto que Naruto en todo este tiempo. Ahora se encontraba el pelinegro sentado en una mesa de la cafetería del lugar.

-tengo que pasar este examen! Y…por que demonios no dejo de pensar en esos hermosos ojos azules?- decía bajito.

De pronto se le acercó su novia Ino que venía acompañada de su mejor amiga llamada Sakura Haruno. Ambas chicas se sentaron en la misma mesa. Ino besó a su novio.

-que tal te fue en tu examen, mi amor- dijo la rubia.

-sigues molesta?- dijo el pelinegro.

-no, yo entiendo…bueno, te presento a mi amiga, Sakura Haruno. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga pero no había podido presentártela en todo este tiempo.

-mucho gusto _/Inner: es muy guapo, no puedo creer que sea novio de Ino!! Tiene que ser mío!! No me importa que engañe a Ino/-_ dijo la pelirrosa.

-mucho gusto- contestó fríamente el pelinegro. Pero la forma en que lo había hecho le resultó sumamente sensual a la pelirrosa por lo que se sonrojó un poco.

-bueno, mi amor, tenemos que irnos por que tenemos una investigación importante en la biblioteca- dijo Ino y besó de nuevo a su novio. El pelinegro fue indiferente.

Sasuke seguía ahí. Sacó un libro y se puso a leer un poco. De pronto volteó hacía su costado derecho y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: a tres mesas de ahí se encontraba Naruto conversando con un chico pelirrojo.

-no puede ser!! Todo este tiempo estuvo en la misma universidad?- dijo el pelinegro.

El pelirrojo de nombre Sabaku no Gaara se levantó de su lugar y se despidió de su amigo rubio. Naruto terminaba su almuerzo. De inmediato, Sasuke tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacía donde estaba el ojiazul.

-hola! por que estás tan solo?- dijo el pelinegro seductoramente.

-tú aquí? no sabía que…- el rubio estaba atónito.

-yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora. Puedo sentarme aquí?-

-claro que si!!- dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a conversar. Ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del contrario. Estaban algo sonrojados. Se sentaron muy cerca el uno del otro. Todo les parecía tan agradable de la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era.

-diablos!!! Ya es muy tarde!! No entré a la clase!!!- decía el rubio.

-yo también…bueno, nunca falto a clase, así puedo disfrutar más de estar contigo, Naruto- al decir esto, el rubio se sonrojó más.

Ambos chicos esperaron a que la clase siguiente comenzara. Mientras platicaban, intercambiaron sus números de celular y sus correos electrónicos. También hablaron de las cosas que les agradan y de sus familias. Ambos habían comenzado a partir de ahí un lazo de amistad que pronto tomaría fuerza más grande por que era obvio que los dos se gustaban, pero el orgullo no los dejaba aceptarlo.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

Había trascurrido ya un par de semanas desde que esos dos se conocían. Los dos se pasaban juntos todo el tiempo en sus ratos libres entre clases. También el pelinegro lo iba a visitar a la tienda de electrónica todos los días.

Era ya otro día y se observaba a un chico rubio acompañado de sus dos amigos más cercanos hasta ahora: un castaño y un pelirrojo. Los tres habían terminado sus clases que habían sido muy pesadas y en el trayecto hacía la salida iban conversando como era costumbre. El pelirrojo era bastante serio y se reservaba a hablar mucho pero los otros dos no paraban de platicar.

-bueno…tengo que irme por que se me hace tarde para llegar al trabajo. Nos vemos luego, Kiba-kun y Gaara-kun- decía el ojiazul al mismo tiempo que se despedía con un ademán. Los otros dos también se despidieron.

Naruto caminó a prisa pero con la mirada trató de encontrar a cierto pelinegro. No lo veía así que al estar fuera tomó su transporte habitual para dirigirse a su trabajo. Al llegar a la tienda de electrónica, no pasó mucho rato para que después entrara una linda chica de cabello azul oscuro que iba vestida con una falda algo corta y una blusa de manga larga cuyo color rojo era armonioso con su linda sonrisa. Era Hinata y antes de que el rubio se percatara de su presencia ella le tapó los ojos con sus manos.

-quién eres?- preguntó el rubio.

-soy yo- dijo la chica y luego le destapó los ojos. Se balanceó sobre el chico y lo abrazó.

-que gusto que vengas! Pero recuerda que estoy trabajando- dijo el rubio.

-lo se Naruto-kun, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de verte!-

-bueno, aprovechando que estás aquí…quiero decirte algo. Se que no es un momento idóneo y tampoco es el lugar indicado pero…quería pedirte que…fueras mi novia- dijo el ojiazul con timidez.

-me siento tan feliz, Naruto-kun!! Claro que si!- la chica lo abrazó y de inmediato unió sus labios con los del rubio tiernamente. Pero el beso fue rápido por el temor de que reclamaran al rubio por hacer eso en su hora de trabajo.

-bueno, por que no tenemos una cita mañana?- dijo el rubio.

-me parece bien…por que además tengo que irme ya por que Hanabi me está esperando para ir a comer con papá. Nos vemos luego, Naruto-kun- la chica se sonrojó.

-deja de llamarme así, ya somos novios no?- dijo el chico.

-está bien, Naruto, bueno me voy por que ya conoces como es Hanabi si me retraso.

-bueno, yo te mando un mensaje por celular-

-hai! Ja nee!- la chica salió de ahí.

El rubio continuó trabajando. Durante todo este tiempo, Naruto miraba constantemente hacía la entrada principal.

-_/no se por que sigo esperando a que Sasuke se aparezca por aquí/-_pensó el rubio.

Su jornada estaba a punto de terminar. Pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke entró por aquella puerta de nuevo. El pelinegro lucía muy atractivo. Estaba vestido casualmente pero esa mirada tan sensual le hacía lucir muy bien y eso deslumbraba al rubio. Su corazón palpitaba rápido.

-hola! quisiera saber si…puedo acompañarte a tu casa cuando salgas de aquí…- dijo seductoramente el pelinegro.

-bueno…creo que no tengo objeción en esto- el rubio estaba sonrojado.

Una vez en la calle, se podía observar como ambos chicos caminaban por las calles de Tokio. Los conversaron durante el trayecto. La compañía del contrario les agradaba mucho y sentían una extraña necesidad de estar juntos. Ambos sentían también una gran necesidad de abrazarse y besarse, eran unos impulsos tremendos pero se abstenían de hacerlo.

-/_por que siento este impulso tan grande?/_ pensaban ambos.

De pronto comenzaron a recordar desde aquella ocasión en que los dos habían descubierto que iban en la misma universidad. Desde aquella ocasión en la que sus vidas se habían cruzado por primera vez.

Se habían comenzado a enamorar, por eso sentían esto, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta (o no querían hacerlo).

De pronto Sasuke se detuvo y el rubio lo hizo también inmediatamente. Los dos se miraron seriamente. Había un gran silencio por parte de los dos. Las calles estaban alumbradas solo por algunos faroles. Luego sin darse cuenta, ambos chicos comenzaron a unir sus bocas. Primero rozaron sus labios y cuando el beso se comenzó a consumir, sus lenguas se abrazaron por primera vez. Era un sabor tan agradable y embriagante para los dos. Ninguno había besado tan deliciosamente nunca. Comenzaron las caricias por la espalda y el cabello. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sentían un sentimiento tan lindo que nuca antes habían experimentado. Los dos se apenaron mucho y desviaron la mirada. Este beso les causaba alegría a los dos pero se negaban aún. El rubio se sonrojó y luego habló.

-creo que…esto no debió pasar…- dijo.

-creo que tienes razón…disculpa pero es que…lo hice sin querer. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, no se que es lo que me pasa- dijo el pelinegro. Le sudaban las manos.

-yo…también lo siento. Somos hombres y…no debimos besarnos. Además ambos tenemos novia…-

-que dices? Tienes novia?- el pelinegro sintió como si una daga se le enterrara en el corazón.

-si, se llama Hinata. Bueno, mi casa queda en la siguiente calle así que…te veo mañana- el rubio no dio tiempo a que Sasuke se despidiera por que se marchó rápido.

..サスケ. ナルト..サスケ. ナルト.. サスケ. ナルト...

Hola! espero que les haya gustado (aunque al final no quedó del todo como lo había planeado XD) bueno pues espero recibir algunos reviews de su parte para que me digan que tal. También quiero saber si quieren Lemon ya en el siguiente capítulo. Y quiero que me den algunas sugerencias de:

por su puesto que se pueden imaginar quien es el compañero de Itachi en la oficina pero…quien quieren que sea su jefe?

que intervención quieren de los otros personajes (Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, etc)

quien quieren que sea la pareja de Itachi?

como quieren que sea la relación de Sasuke y Naruto a partir de ahora?

que quieren que haga Itachi cuando conozca a Naruto?

acaso el papá de Naruto también es Gay?

que quieren que haga Kiba, Hinata, Sakura e Ino?.

Bueno pues como ven si necesito ayuda, je XP y como ven escribí poco XP.

**Aclaraciones: **decidí que Ino fuera novia de Sasuke por no hacer el clásico SasukexSakura del inicio que en otros fics ponen. También decidí que Kiba quería a Naruto por que en este fic habrá de esta pareja ya que Kiba se me hace muy lindo y quise darle importancia en este fic (pobre, casi no le dan importancia!). Para las que son anti-Sakura, mi Inner les responderá sus peticiones XD. Las otras dudas que tengan se las responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Weno, me despido y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible (si no actualizó pronto, no me maten a mi, solo vengan a mi casa, desconecten la consola de Play Station 2 y escóndanme el juego de **_Naruto Narultimate Hero 3_** de preferencia, pero si quieren también escondan **_Naruto Narultimate Hero 2 y 1_** y el de **_Uzumaki's chronicles, Konoha spirits_**, por que esa es la razón para que no actualice XP.

Ja nee!


	2. Acoso

**Extraños impulsos**

**Género:** shounen ai/ Yaoi/ LEMON (relación chicoxchico) やおい

**Pareja principal: **SasukexNaruto XD

**Wiii!! Gomen, Honto Gomen Nasay!!! Tras dos laaaargoooos años de no actualizar por fin subo este capitulo, gomen, pero estar incomunicada de internet me hizo perder la noción del tiempo tremendamente, y solo seguir la rutina de ir a la escuela y luego el trabajo, no ayuda mucho nee? Pero ya regresé a las andadas XD!!! Además este capítulo tiene meses ke lo escribí pero no me di cuenta que no lo había subido XD.**

**NOTA: en el capítulo anterior cuando Naruto dio la bienvenida a Sasuke en la tienda dijo " okaeri nasay" pero es erróneo, ya que cuando se entra a una tienda se dice "irashaimasen!!" gomen por el error XP.**

**Nota: **Ujuy!! Viva el SasuNaru!!

~.~.~サスケ. ナルト~.~.サスケ. ナルト.~.~ サスケ. ナルト~.~.~.~

_Primero rozaron sus labios y cuando el beso se comenzó a consumir, sus lenguas se abrazaron por primera vez. -creo que…esto no debió pasar…- dijo._

_-creo que tienes razón…disculpa pero es que…lo hice sin querer. Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir, no se que es lo que me pasa- dijo el pelinegro. Le sudaban las manos._

_-yo…también lo siento. Somos hombres y…no debimos besarnos. Además ambos tenemos novia…-_

_-que dices? Tienes novia?- el pelinegro sintió como si una daga se le enterrara en el corazón._

_-si, se llama Hinata._

**Capítulo 2: **Acoso

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos no dejaban de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior entre los dos. No querían olvidar el dulce beso del que ambos habían experimentado, pero tampoco querían recordarlo porque era algo un poco raro y repentino. Pero ese día se encontrarían de nuevo inevitablemente por que tenían que asistir a sus clases en la Universidad. En la casa del Naruto se observaba como este desayunaba junto a su padre.

-ayer le pedí a Hinata que fuera mi novia- dijo el menor con desgano y fingiendo alegría al mismo tiempo que parecía contemplar el plato de cereal.

-entonces ya es tu novia…me alegro por eso- respondió Minato.

-…

-qué es lo que te sucede? desde anoche estás así tan…pensativo- dijo el padre de Naruto.

-bueno es que…no es importante, olvídalo. Oye papá, alguna vez sentiste un extraño sentimiento de pronto hacía alguien que no es tú pareja?- preguntó tímido Naruto.

-cómo? acaso te haz enamorado de otra chica? Entonces porque le pediste a Hinata ser tu novia?-

-no es eso, es que…olvídalo. Me tengo que ir así que te dejo- Naruto se levantó de la mesa y salió rápido de la casa después con su mochila en el brazo.

Naruto tomó el transporte como le era costumbre. Al llegar hasta la entrada de la institución, se encontró con su novia peliazul que también estudiaba la facultad en ese mismo lugar aunque con carrera diferente. De inmediato ella lo llamó y al acercarse a él le beso tímidamente en la mejilla.

-hola, Hinata! llegaste temprano hoy!- dijo el ojiazul tomando a su novia de la cintura.

-b-bueno yo…- la chica no terminó de hablar por que el rubio le robó un dulce y fugaz beso de los labios. Aunque fue un beso forzado.

-además hoy estás más linda que siempre!!- dijo el chico no muy seguro.

-e-eso crees? bueno, quise lucir…bien para…ti- dijo la peliazul con tono bajito y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

Hinata quizá no era la más linda de la escuela, pero tenía una bonita figura y un grandioso gusto de vestir. El día de ahora lucía una falda corta que combinaba muy bien con su saco y los accesorios también eran de muy buen gusto. Los dos estaban abrazados como cualquier pareja. Pero justo en ese momento, cierto pelinegro entró a la institución tomado de la mano de su rubia novia y no pudo evitar ver a Naruto que besaba de nuevo a Hinata.

-_/entonces…era cierto que él tenía novia. Debo de sacarlo de mi mente!!! Yo no soy un gay como mi hermano!! Aunque no puedo evitar llenarme de celos!!! Arrrgh!! / _pensaba Sasuke sin prestar atención a todo lo que Ino le hablaba.

Naruto se encontró con su amigo de cabello castaño y conversó con él un poco antes de que maestro llegara. No podía aguantar más sin contarle alguien sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Sasuke. Entraron a clases, cada uno en su respectiva aula.

-entonces, ya le pediste a Hinata que fuera tu novia. Ella es una chica linda y buena, seguro que serás feliz a lado de ella _/ahora si pienso que eres algo imposible para mi, Naruto, aunque si esa es tu felicidad…/-_dijo el chico castaño a su amigo.

-si, ella es muy buena y linda. Oye, Kiba-kun…te puedo contar algo secreto?- dijo el rubio.

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-dijo

-b-bueno es que…me he besado con un chico ayer en la noche y….bueno!!! no quiero que vayas a pensar que soy un homosexual!!! Fue algo extraño y en un momento que…bueno, fue solo un impulso!!!- dijo Naruto en tono bajito y sumiso, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una típica mueca zorruna con los ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Esto sorprendió sumamente a Kiba.

-cóooomoooooo? y por qué? quien es?- preguntó casi alzando la voz.

-oye!! Nada más no lo grites quieres? Bueno…este…pues…se trata de Sasuke, el chico que te presenté el otro día. El mismo con quien he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde hace unas semanas- dijo el ojiazul aún más sonrojado y apretando los puños..

-con él?!!!! B-bueno…pues…-

-si. No se como fue que pasó. De pronto sentí un gran impulso por besarlo y me dejé llevar por el momento. El fue quien tuvo la iniciativa y yo le correspondí. Y… ese beso me gustó. Yo no soy gay!!! Nunca he pensado en los hombres, pero no puedo evitar sentir esto. Además, siento una extraña opresión en el estómago cuando está cerca de mí y mi corazón se acelera, comienzo a sudar de las manos y siento calor en mis mejillas. Nunca había sentido esto antes. Con ninguna otra chica lo había sentido. Qué es lo que debo hacer?- preguntó el rubio recargado en la pared.

-b-bueno pues…creo que deberías de poner en orden tus sentimientos por que si realmente sientes algo por él, entonces no deberías de engañar a Hinata-

-pero cómo puede ser una relación entre dos hombres? yo no puedo aceptar que él me gusta!! Además…no sé qué diría mi papá- el rubio estaba nervioso y apretaba los dientes.

-eso no es malo!! Una relación de hombres es como cualquier otra!! El amor entre dos personas es mayor que las críticas de la gente!!- el castaño casi gritaba. Pero nadie estaba cerca para oírlos.

-por qué dices todo eso?-

-por que…yo amo a una persona de mi mismo sexo. Esa persona es…- Kiba se mordía el labio inferior y un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Había estado a punto de gritarle que precisamente el susodicho rubio era la persona de quien había estado enamorado desde hacía tiempo.

-Kiba-kun…entonces…eres…gay? eso…no me lo esperaba- Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante tal sorpresa.

-anda, tenemos que entrar a la clase ya!!!- Kiba tomó del brazo fuertemente a Naruto, obligándolo a caminar, los dos chicos entraron sin dirigirse la palabra durante el trayecto hasta sus lugares.

Durante toda la clase no se miraron siquiera, de hecho se sentaron un poco más alejados el uno del otro. Era un ambiente tenso para ambos. Al salir de la clase, los dos tomaron rumbos distintos. Se dirigieron cada quien a su respectiva siguiente clase.

El rubio esperaba a que su siguiente clase comenzara y mientras tanto estaba sentado en una banca estudiando un poco. Pero de pronto sintió como el alguien había posado su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

No era otro más que Sasuke quien se había sentado a su lado. El azabache le susurró al oído. El rubio volteó la mirada y sus rostros se encontraron cerca, sus miradas se clavaron una con la otra. El ambiente se puso tenso y Naruto comenzó a inquietarse.

-qué bueno que te encuentro, estuve buscándote, Naruto- el pelinegro le hablaba en tono seductor. El había aceptado finalmente que el rubio le gustaba y no lo dejaría escapar por nada.

-que es lo que quieres? Estoy muy ocupado, así que por favor déjame solo, tengo examen la siguiente clase!!- preguntó el ojiazul ocultando su enrojecida cara entre su grueso libro.

-bueno, quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo de anoche, te aseguro que no fue mi intención pero…-

-b-bueno…creo que…es mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo. Lo que sucedió anoche fue algo inesperado y muy confuso para mí. Además no quiero engañar a mi novia y…ya no quiero tocar el tema, si?!!!- el rubio se levantó de su lugar muy nervioso y más rojo que un tomate y se disponía a irse pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

-Espera, yo no quiero dejar de hablarte porque quiero seguir siendo tu amigo!. Por lo del incidente de ayer pues…ya te he dicho que no volverá a suceder. Espero que eso no haya hecho que me pierdas la confianza- dijo el pelinegro. Sasuke miraba a los ojos al rubio. La mirada del azabache enloquecía a Naruto y todavía se negaba a aceptarlo. Esto lo inquietó aún más.

-e-está bien. Espero que no vuelva a pasar…y ahora si me disculpas…tengo que irme!!! Nos vemos!!- El rubio tomó sus cosas rápido y sin voltear a ver de nuevo al Uchiha salió corriendo del lugar.

~.~.~サスケ. ナルト~.~.サスケ. ナルト.~.~ サスケ. ナルト~.~.~.~

Sasuke se encontraba fuera de un aula después de haber terminado todas sus clases con su novia. Ambos se besaban un poco aunque por iniciativa de la chica por que el pelinegro se hartaba de besarla a cada rato. Incluso le asqueaba. Cada vez que la besaba evitaba abrir su boca y mucho menos dejaba que sus lenguas se encontraran.

-qué es lo que sucede? por qué te compartas tan frío últimamente?- preguntó Ino aún con sus brazos sobre los hombros de su pareja.

-no es nada, que te parece si vamos a algún lado?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-si, vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad- la rubia volvió a besarlo.

Pero Sasuke al cerrar los ojos volvía a tener el recuerdo de los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto. No sabía por que no podía dejar de recordarlo. Recordaba su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello. Al besar a su novia trataba de imaginar que besaba a Naruto. Deseaba recorrer con sus manos todo el torso del chico rubio.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, notó pasar cerca a Naruto con su novia Hinata, ambos tomados de la mano y dirigiéndose hacía la salida del lugar. No pudieron evitar encontrarse de cerca.

-hola, Naruto! me presentas a tu…novia?- preguntó sarcástico el azabache y lanzando una miradas asesinas a la chica. Casi la miraba de pies a cabeza.

-bueno, ella es Hinata. Hinata, él es Sasuke, es un…amigo- dudó el rubio que se encontraba muy nervioso y trataba de evitar la mirada del pelinegro a toda costa, le inquietaba demasiado.

-mucho gusto- respondió la peliazul.

-no me habías contado sobre él, mi amor- dijo Ino.

-él es un amigo al que no tengo mucho de conocer _/y me encanta/_. Naruto, ella es mi novia Ino.

-m-mucho gusto; disculpa pero, Hinata y yo tenemos que irnos ya- el rubio trató de caminar apresurado sin voltear a ver al azabache, pero fue detenido por este último quien lo tomó del brazo.

-espera, que te parece si vamos los cuatro a dar un paseo por el parque? justo iba a ir con mi novia- dijo Sasuke haciendo que el ojiazul se sonrojara.

-me parece una idea grandiosa, así podemos conocernos mejor- dijo Ino.

-a mi también me parece bien- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-entonces…vallamos, Naruto- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo seductoramente al kitsune.

-bueno… creo que no está mal, además hoy es mi día de descanso- el rubio mantuvo silencio después y trató de esconder su sonrojo.

~.~.~サスケ. ナルト~.~.サスケ. ナルト.~.~ サスケ. ナルト~.~.~.~

Las dos parejas estuvieron en el parque por algunos minutos. Cuando las chicas se detuvieron unos momentos a comprar algunas cosas, al estar a solas el rubio no pudo evitar estremecerse. Comenzó a sentir de nuevo una extraña opresión en el pecho.

-oye…por que te comportas tan distante?- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose al ojiazul.

-es que…después de lo de anoche, no puedo conversar contigo como antes, espero que lo entiendas- dijo el rubio sumiso y sonrojado.

-bueno, la verdad es que quería decirte algo que es importante para mi. Quería decirte sobre que es lo que pienso sobre ti…- el azabache se acercó un poco más y hablaba en un susurro. Naruto sentía la calidez del aliento del pelinegro acercarse a su rostro. Cerró los ojos como si esperara a que un beso entre los dos se consumara de nuevo pero justo cuando el pelinegro se inclinaba para posar sus labios sobre los de Naruto, fueron interrumpidos por Hinata e Ino quienes venían platicando.

-mi amor, ya hemos comprado lo que necesitábamos- decía la rubia chica alegre.

-_/maldita sea! por que tuvieron que llegar en este momento?!/ _dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.

-_/waaa!!! Estuvo…cerca!!!. Un poco más y hubiera permitido que__ Sasuke__ me besara. No se por qué sentí ese gran impulso de besar sus labios de nuevo. Esto no está bien/- _pensó el rubio.

-que les parece si vamos a la cafetería!!-dijo Ino alborozada.

La idea cayó genial para el azabache. Sasuke tomó de la mano a su novia al mismo tiempo que seguía lanzando miradas seductoras a Naruto.

-claro, creo que es muy buena idea, qué opinas, Naruto?- dijo el pelinegro.

-este…- el kitsune estaba sumamente nervioso.

-creo…que sería una cita doble muy interesante, no crees Naruto-kun?- dijo Hinata.

-bueno…está bien, vamos- Naruto acepto como que no queriendo.

Los cuatro se digirieron a una cafetería muy "cool" recomendada por Ino.

Llegaron al lugar, donde las mesas eran redondas y los asientos eran una especie de sofá alrededor de la mesa. Por lo tanto, al ser Naruto el primero en sentarse en medio, Sasuke no dudó en sentarse junto a él.

_-/Esto me está matando de los nervios, maldito Sasuke!!/_ pensaba el rubio haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

Todos ordenaron sus respectivos postres y bebidas. Las chicas platican sin parar, habían hecho buena química y todo lo que conversaban era sobre lo mismo: moda, viajes, maquillaje, artistas y más. La conversación era bastante sosa para Sasuke, pero él se divertía mirando a Naruto, lo miraba de forma muy seductora y hasta descarada con una sonrisa en su rostro. El Kitsune solo lo evitaba aunque muy sonrojado.

-Naruto-kun que es lo que te pasa? Estás muy callado…- dijo Hinata.

-ah…este…es que estoy algo pensativo…eso es todo, jeje- dijo sonriendo forzado.

-y en qué piensas?- dijo la chica.

En ese momento, Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke.

- en…ti, Hina-chan!! En que eres muy linda…-

-esto caía como balde de agua helada para el azabache. Eran notorios sus celos.

Mientras Hinata se sonrojaba, Ino suspiraba por las palabras de Naruto hacía su novia y Sasuke fruncía el seño, éste último movió un brazo intencionalmente para derramar el helado de chocolate que estaba más cerca de Hinata cayendo inevitablemente sobre su falda haciendo parecer accidental.

-idiota!!! Mira lo que le hiciste a Hinata!!!- gritó el rubio levantándose de su lugar.

-lo siento, no me di cuenta- dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

-Sasuke!! Deberías tener más cuidado!! Y tan linda falda!!- dijo Ino.

-este…no se preocupen, iré al baño a limpiarlo!- Hinata se levantó rápidamente del lugar y corrió hacía el baño, su voz sonaba entrecortada, parecía querer llorar, era una chica muy sensible.

-yo te acompaño!!- Ino salió tras la chica. Sasuke se sentía contento por haberle hecho eso a Hinata, le tenía demasiados celos.

Ahora Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban solitos XD. Y claro que el azabache no desperdiciaría ni un valioso momento. Así que se acercó más al rubio.

-q-que quieres, Sasuke?... deja de acercarte tanto!! Además no estoy contento contigo, le tiraste el helado encima a Hinata y no creo que haya sido accidental-

-sabes…Naruto, yo creo que tu novia es…Un poco sosa no crees? Es aburrida, torpe, muy tímida…la verdad no sé porque andas con ella…- dijo el azabache sarcástico.

-claro que no!!! Ella es muy linda y es…es…/pensándolo bien, creo que tiene algo de razón, ella es demasiado tímida, pero es mi novia!!/

-además…no es tan bonita como mi novia Ino, ella es rubia como…Tú-

-teme!! Qué es lo que pretendes? Acaso quieres que deje a Hinata para andar contigo?- el rubio se levantó muy exaltado, para sorpresa del pelinegro. Era la primera vez que veía esa faceta del kitsune.

-nunca te había visto tan molesto-

-me voy!!- Naruto salió rápido de ahí, muy molesto.

Naruto se dirigió al baño para limpiarse un poco del helado que le había alcanzado a manchar. De repente sintió la presencia del Uchiha detrás de él. Le había seguido hasta ahí.

-porque sigues acosándome, Sasuke!!!-

-no quiero que te molestes conmigo, dónde quedó el Naruto dulce que conocí?- le dijo el azabache en un ronroneo susurrado cerca del oído del rubio. Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Theme!! Como que dulce?!! No soy una colegiala!! Qué te crees?!!!-

-jaja, no entiendo porque te pones así por ese comentario, es la verdad, solías ser muy dulce conmigo- dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke se acercó aún más a Naruto y le rodeó con sus brazos acorralándolo contra la pared.

-q-qué es lo que te pasa? Baka!!- Naruto estaba aún más nervioso. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que Naruto volteó la cabeza de lado para evitar mirar a Sasuke y también para evitar que ocurriera otro beso "accidental".

El kitsune no recibió respuesta. Pronto sintió como la cálida lengua el pelinegro recorría suavemente su cuello.

-q-qué haces? Sasuke?- dijo el rubio en un hilo de voz.

-ese helado no estaba mal, pero tu piel es más exquisita- susurró el azabache lamiendo el helado que había alcanzado a salpicar un poco al kitsune.

-ahhh..-gimió de pronto el rubio sin poder evitarlo. Esto hizo sonreír lujuriosamente a Sasuke.

-…creo…que también cayó un poco por aquí…-las manos del pelinegro se posaron sobre la entrepierna del ojiazul ocasionando que el rubio se estremeciera e inevitablemente sacara otro leve gemido que intentaba ahogar.

-ah...Basta…deja de…hacer eso…Sasuke…-

De pronto, el azabache comenzó a acariciar cada vez más el miembro del rubio que se notaba un poco endurecido bajo la ropa.

-solo quiero ayudarte, Naru…además, creo que tienes un "asuntito" que atender…-Sasuke le miró e forma sugerente y Naruto se inquietó demasiado, era obvio el mensaje del azabache de "Y deja que te ayude con dicho asuntito". Sasuke comenzó a lamer el derretido chocolate del pantalón al mismo tiempo que Naruto colocaba sus manos en la cabeza del susodicho.

El pelinegro bajó lentamente la bragueta del pantalón del rubio. Estaba tan excitado y emocionado por encontrarse con aquel estimulado y erecto falo que sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Era una extraña sensación. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando aunque el kitsune se negara. Al tener el pantalón bajado un poco, el azabache tomó el miembro entre sus manos y tocó el enrojecido glande del kitsune con la punta de su lengua. Su boca, amenazante con cobijar todo el miembro de una vez, se abría de forma descarada. Pero Sasuke no apartaba la mirada del rostro del ojiazul. En ese momento Naruto no dudó en golpearlo fuertemente con el puño apartándolo lejos de él. Estaba demasiado nervioso y eso no quería de Sasuke, ya que su mente admitía finalmente que le fascinaba el azabache pero no podía permitir que Sasuke lo tratara como a una zorra barata.

-q-qué te pasa?- dijo el pelinegro que yacía sentado en el piso por el golpe y sobándose la dolorida mejilla.

-tú...También has cambiado!!! No eres el mismo Sasuke al que yo…hhh…déjame en paz!!! No vuelvas siquiera a acercarte a mí!!- el rubio tomó rápidamente su chaqueta y salió corriendo de ahí completamente molesto y sonrojado.

Se encontró con Hinata que venía acompañada de Ino, ya habían hecho algo con esa mancha de la falda.

-Naruto-kun…qué te…-la chica no terminó de hablar por que inmediatamente fue tomada del brazo bruscamente por el ojiazul.

-nos vamos, Hinata. No deseo relacionarme con ese tipo- refunfuñó.

-este…por…que…qué fue lo que pasó, Naruto-kun?-

-nada importante, ahora vámonos!!- ordenó. Su mirada atemorizó a la peli azul.

-N-Naruto-kun, me…lastimas- el rubio la estaba sujetando fuerte.

-oye, oye, explícame por que llegas así de repente, y Sasuke? Dónde está?- dijo Ino molesta.

-no lo sé, y ya nos vamos-

En ese instante Sasuke llegó y al verlo Naruto, se sonrojo completamente de forma inmediata; volteó rápido para evitar su mirada y aún sujetando a la chica salió corriendo de la cafetería.

-mi amor, qué fue lo que sucedió? Esa es la clase de amigos con los que te juntas?- habló altanera la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-sí, y el es un amigo importante para mi-

-bueno, Sasuke, ahora que nos quedamos solitos, porque no vamos a algún lado y…-

-no, tengo cosas que hacer, discúlpame, Ino.

El azabache se fue dejando a la frustrada y confundida chica atrás.

~.~.~サスケ. ナルト~.~.サスケ. ナルト.~.~ サスケ. ナルト~.~.~.~

En su casa, Naruto se encontraba sentado mirando el televisor aunque sin poner atención por que en su mente solo estaba Sasuke. No podía dejar de recordar su voz, su cabello y sobre todo sus labios.

-esto no está bien, yo no puedo enamorarme de él por que somos hombres y yo nunca había sentido inclinación por alguien de mi mismo sexo. Además yo tengo novia y…demonios, no puedo dejar de pensar en él- el rubio se dispuso a estudiar un poco.

-ya llegué!! Que hay de cenar?- preguntó el padre de Naruto quien entraba a la vivienda y acto seguido se quitaba el saco.

-lo siento papá, pero no he podido preparar algo para la cena, hoy fui con mi novia y…-

-así que estuviste con tu novia, eso me alegra- dijo.

-oye papá, tu que harías si te enamoraras de otra persona que no es tu pareja?- preguntó Naruto con la mirada perdida.

-acaso no quieres a Hinata? entonces debes terminar con ella- respondió.

-bueno, era solo una pregunta. Yo si quiero a Hinata…pero…- Naruto se oía nervioso y su padre lo notó pero no quiso hacerle más cuestiones.

~.~.~サスケ. ナルト~.~.サスケ. ナルト.~.~ サスケ. ナルト~.~.~.~

Sasuke llegó a su casa con los recuerdo de aquel "incidente" que había ocurrido hacía un rato. Su mente estaba invadida por los recuerdos de esos hermosos ojos azules de Naruto en los que se reflejaba el placer que le bridara el acto del azabache, el rubor de sus mejillas, sus gemidos ahogados y el temblor de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, todo lo recordaba y no podía evitar sonreír pícaramente por recordarlo.

-me encanta! Naruto me fascina. Siempre critiqué a mi hermano por ser homosexual, pero ahora yo también lo soy. Siempre lo fui por que nunca me interesé por ninguna mujer. Nisiquiera mi novia me causa atracción, pero con él es distinto. No puedo dejar de pensar en él, y no solo he podido saborear sus labios sino también su…miembro…y no dejaré que esa sosa mujer se quede con él- se decía a si mismo Sasuke recostándose en su cama mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre.

-en que piensas, hermanito?- preguntó sarcástico Itachi.

-Hermano, te diré la verdad: estoy enamorado de un amigo- dijo Sasuke incorporándose.

-o sea que te diste cuenta de que eres gay? valla sorpresa! de quien se trata?

-es el chico del que te conté, Naruto. El me encanta y no dejo de pensar en él, es una sensación extraña y además…estuvimos…olvídalo, no te contaré más- dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda.

-estuvieron qué? Entonces ha habido algo? ya lo besaste? y que harás?- preguntó.

-no lo sé, por eso quiero que me digas algún consejo- preguntó Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos conversaron por un rato. Los dos se tenían mucha confianza.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Weno, pues espero que les haya gustado y GOMEN en verdad por que no me había dado cuenta que no lo había subido, en serio XP!!! Bueno, espero les guste y ahora sí, para el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon ya que el capi me iba a salir más largo y no quería forzar el lemon así como así XD. Por lo menos aquí les di una probadita, je,je XD. Esperen a ver lo que sucederá.**

**PD. Por mayoría de votos, Itachi se quedará con Minato, ya que en 7 reviews de 13 lo pidieron XD.**

**Sus reviews:**

**Incer-Layil:** Waaa, perdón por responderte hasta ahorita, luego de más de dos años!! No te preocupes por el review, sea como sea agradezco todos los reviews que me mandan. Qué bueno ke te haya gustado el fic, espero que puedas seguir leyendo y por supuesto mandando reviews. Ja nee!!!

**nuriko-tsunade:** Waa, gracias por leer, ke bueno ke te haya gustado, y no dudes ke tendré en cuanta tus sugerencias sobre todo la de poner a Itachi con yondaime *¬*… y Jiraiya no sería mala opción para ponerlo de jefe, ya me lo imagino dando órdenes XD!! De hecho pensé en él como jefe, pero debo decidir quién lo será XD. Sii, ke Ino y Kiba encuentren el amor, pero Hinata…mmm…mmtaa, ke muera Hinata!! XP. Bueno cuídate y ojalá no me abandones después de dos años de no actualizar y sigas leyendo. Matta!!

**Yo: **nyaaa!! Gracias por tu lindo review y perdón por no haber actualizado rápido, pero es ke una ke estuvo sin internet tanto tiempo…ni siquiera me acordaba de mis fics y no tenia inspiración pero ya regresé!! Y no te preocupes, habrá lemon y mucho!!! XD Nus vemos, sigue leyendo!!.

**Mikocila x3:** muchas gracias por tu review y ke bueno que te haya gustado mucho el fic, pero perdón por no actualizar (dos años después!!!!!!! o) Gracias por tus peticiones, eso del trío amoroso no estaría mal, juju (mirada maliciosa de Kirai Yami) seee, tienes razón Kiba estuvo muy tierno pero pues es un universo alterno, así ke está bien, pero ya verás los celos ke tendrá por Naru XD jeje. Y claro ke Sasu y Naru tendrán situaciones difíciles, jeje XD yo soy una malvada. Weno, nus vemos luego, Matta.

**Autumn and cakes****:** Waa, ke bueno ke te haya gustado el fic, y ke bueno ke tengamos gustos tan parecidos por ke a mi también me gusta Naruto con todas las parejas pero nada como SasuNaru XD KYyyyyyyyaaaa!!! Y eso de itachixnaruto queda genial por ke además me encanta ke Sasuke se ponga celoso y de su propio hermano!! XD muajaja. Bueno van tres votaciones a favor de MinatoxItachi XD!!! Ojala sigas leyendo y te siga gustando el fic XD Ja nee!!!

**x-Sovereign-x: **Holaa!!! que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y que digas que es una buena dosis de yaoi. Weno, pues como le dije a Mikocila, seguro que pondré un poco de triángulo amoroso. Weno nos vemos en la próxima. Ja nee!!.

**June-li:** Hola!!! Espero que estés bien y gracias por tu review. Siii, tienes razón, es mejor que Sasuke ponga nervioso a Naruto y que le haga enojar, jaja. No te preocupes, habrá más de eso a partir de ahora XD. Espera pronto para que terminen con Ino y Hinata, muajaja. Bueno, pues respecto a los de las parejas, no pondré hetero aquí, además no me gusta el hetero de Naruto y menos los pairing raros que sacan, aunque respeto los gustos de cada quien, gomen. Lo de Minato e Itachi ya quedó por mayoría de votos, de nuevo, gomen -.-U pero de cualquier forma, al ser un fic 100% sasunaru, no habrá detalle de la pareja, por eso no te preocupes. Y de humor no puedo poner nada con intención, ya que el fic no pretende serlo, de hecho es más dramático y perver que es lo mío -.- además de hasta en la serie (shippuden) el humor ha disminuido por que Kishimoto pretende hacer madurar a los personajes. Honto gomen si soné un poco arrogante o algo así, pero solo busco la satisfacción de los lectores y la mía propia, claro. Lo que sí es seguro es que habrá mucho SasuNaru XD!!! Espero que sigas leyendo!! Ja nee!!!

**DaRK LaDIE: **Hola! gracias por el review!!. Weno pues creo que no estaría nada mal que cierto pelirrojo se quede con el cejas encrespadas, ji, ji. Creo que lo pensaré. Pero definitivamente no habrá GaaraIno -.-, gomen. Bueno, habrá intervención de la pareja ShikaTema, no me desagrada, pero solo serán una pareja que pase por ahí y ya (por que el fic es SasuNaru XD). Posiblemente deje a Neji con Hinata (aunque la verdad yo preferiría matarla) ù.ú pero ya veré. Bueno, como ya le dije a June-li, la pareja de Minato será Itachi, por mayoría de votos XP. Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta Kakashi de uke XP. Si, la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto va a ser más cercana e intimidante…ardiente…apasionada…difícil…n.n, je, je, ya verás. Si, Itachi va a poner celoso a su hermano (aunque me falta pensar si lo hará como juego o por que deberás quiere írsele encima al rubio). Bueno pues si, Kiba quedará con Shino muy probablemente y en cuanto a Sakura-chan y la cerdita Ino, pues no se qué hacer con ellas pero ya veré. Aunque Sakura no sufrirá para nada, yo la defiendo porque ella defiende al SasuNaru XD!!! Aunque lo de dejarlas morir en una sex shop en llamas me gustó bastante XD!!!Weno, nos vemos luego!! Sayonara!!!

**PauLa: **Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y perdón por la tardanza y el hecho de no tener internet en casa durante dos años hizo que me alejara un poco de este mundo de fan fics XD. Weno pues con respecto a la pareja de Itachi ya lo dije, así quedó por mayoría de votos. Con lo de la relación entre nuestros protagonistas pues si habrá muchas situaciones comprometedoras y más ahora que ya ocurrió algo entre ellos de esta magnitud (wajaja). Si, Itachi quizá se va a sentir muy atraído por el rubio. Pero por los de las parejas pues no serán así por que casi podría decirse que odio las parejas hetero (pero hay unas que otras excepciones u.ú) y por lo de la basura rosada pues…no sé si aún odian tanto, no es tan mala y aún no se qué pasará con ella, pero no la haré sufrir, ya que ella es indispensable para que el SasuNaru exista, por eso de últimas fechas hasta la quiero ¬.¬ Weno, Ja nee!!!. Kyoskete!!!. Espero que sigas leyendo.

**MaSSama: **Hola!! Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Si, Sasuke tenía que aceptar su gay dad (palabra rara de mi amiga-ex cuñada, Daniela XD) juju, y ya ves de qué forma lo aceptó, jeje. Pues Hinata no me cae bien como antes, no puedo explicar porque, pero así es, aunque todavía no se qué es lo que le pasará en este fic. Bueno pues como ves Itachi y Minato quedaron como pareja por mayoría de votos XD!! A mí también me gusta la pareja. Tienes razón, la pareja SasuSaku es horrible pero SasuIno es peor (de cualquier forma, Kishimoto no lo dejara con ninguna de las dos, por eso amo a ese hombre XDD), pero la puse por que no quería hacer lo típico y por que la cerda es más bonita y por tanto tiene un porte de mayor vanidad, cosa que hizo que le quedara mejor el papel de la novia interesada y soberbia en la historia (además de que quiero que Sasuke haga las comparaciones del rubio con la rubia XD) Weno, pues aquí el capítulo 2. Nos vemos luego!!!

**anime lover3693****: **Gracias por el review y qué bueno que te haya gustado. Jaja, si a mi también me hubiera encantado ver sus reacciones cuando se encontraron en la universidad XDD!!. Pues yo no hago sufrir a Sakura en este fic (en los demás fics creo que si XP) pero ya no lo quiero hacer, porque amo a Sakura (aunque suene raro), ya que ella es la unión del SasuNaru XD por eso no le va a pasar nada (perdón Sakura-chan, por hacerte sufrir en mis otros fics T.T). Te prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a tener mucho Lemon, por lo mientras aquí les di una probadita XD. Sayonara!!

**Me:** waaa, perdón por dejarte con la intriga tanto tiempo!!! Agradezco sumamente tu review. Bueno pues aquí les dejé un poco de lemon, pero para el siguiente capítulo va ir de lleno!!! XDD!!!. Y como ya sabes Itachi y Minato se quedan juntos, juju XD. Espero que no me abandones y sigas leyendo el fic. Kyoskete kudasai!!.

**reika uchiha:** muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme un review, que bueno que te haya gustado XD. Bueno pues las parejas que mencionaste (ShinoxKiba, Nejixlee XD) son buenas opciones, a mí también me gustan mucho, y claro, porque son YAOI!!! XDD!!! Itachi ya sabes que queda con Minato en este fic, pero va a sentir algo por Naruto aunque todavía no sé bien como XP, Sai aún no sé pero me inventaré algo bueno para él y lo del jefe de Itachi todavía no decido, pero lo solucionaré, jeje. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo, Sayonara!!!

**Linda:** Kyyaaam gracias por tu review y qué bueno que te haya gustado. En serio te emocionaste por leerlo? Que bueno que hayas dejado review. Pues creo que prefiero Kiba con Gaara que con Hinata (la odio ¬.¬X) y además tus sugerencias son muy acertadas, me encantan,gracias n.n. Y pues Itachi está con Minato como ya sabes XD. Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando y gomen por la tardanza. Nus vemos!!


End file.
